


Сборник фиков по Durarara!!

by NeruBobovai (HellyBlack)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, пейринг в каждой главе свой, сборник с разных фестов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyBlack/pseuds/NeruBobovai
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kida Masaomi/Mikajima Saki, Orihara Izaya/Yagiri Namie
Kudos: 6





	1. Изая/Намие (с апрельского фестиваля)

Шикарная видовая квартира Изаи расположена на самом верхнем этаже высотного здания в Синдзюку – так высоко, что закат здесь длится дольше почти на час. Улицы внизу уже скрывает ночная тень, но здесь солнце все еще заливает последними лучами просторное жилище.

Изая любит такое время. Есть в этом что-то от детской веры в чудеса, которую он не растерял до конца в свои двадцать пять лет, моментальное волшебство, основанное на игре света и тени. Да и просто красиво.

В огромное обзорное окно видна половина Токио: блестит вдалеке ровная гладь залива, рваные островки зелени выныривают здесь и там в мешанине дорог, реклам и зданий, пронизанной светом огней. Столица – царство неона. Разноцветная река смешивает и топит в себе районы, границы, гуляющих людей, несет светящиеся струи из шального Икебукуро в приличный Синдзюку и дальше – в праздничный Сибуя и спокойный Чиба. Город яркий. Город пестрит многоцветьем, бросая вечный вызов холодному небу над ним.

Изая смотрит в окно. Далеко внизу люди, похожие на разномастных муравьев, спешат по своим делам, торопятся раскрасить свою жизнь, хоть на миг стереть серые будни. Они забавные, каждый в своем цвете, неповторимые и разнообразные сами по себе, но вместе сливающиеся в пеструю до бесцветности массу. Когда-то это подметил Микадо и использовал в своих целях, создав банду, объединившую всех без исключения – и получил силу, о которой другие могли только мечтать. И хотя Изая сам немало сделал для воплощения идеи, её масштабность до сих пор поражала его.

Но стоит отвернуться от окна – и ты словно окунаешься в иной мир. Пустота и тишина квартиры Изаи кажется отзвуком чего-то большего, но это обманчивое впечатление. Мертвенным светом тлеет в углу постоянно включенный монитор, полки и полки, забитые книгами, журналами, папками приглушают звуки.  
Старые потертые или совсем новые корешки блестят в лучах заходящего солнца: Старшая Эдда и Калевала, Некрономикон, Каббала, Авеста, Махабхарата.

"Мифология", – с усмешкой бросит Намие.  
"Ключ к небесам", – ответит Изая.

Он знает их все. Едва ли не лучше чем людей, с которыми общается ежедневно. Знает их характер, сущность, скрытую за высоким слогом и витиеватой сказочностью повествования. Не то чтобы он что-то имел против сказочности.

В конце концов, Изая живет в сказке. В самой лучшей – вписанной в повседневность. Для него этот мир таит в себе больше тайн, чем готовы признать простые обыватели. Орихара видел своими глазами, как глубоко эта тайная сущность пустила корни в обыденную изнанку жизни.

Он знает. Ведь знание – сила… так его учили в школе? А он хорошо учился. Что в школе, что в жизни ему не приходилось повторять урок дважды. Изая рано понял, что ключ ко всему – человеческие эмоции. Они привлекали его, похожие на цветные камушки для игры, кружащиеся вокруг в запутанном и смущающем хороводе. Став старше, он научился отделать себя от них. С высот его отстраненности цветной вихрь чужих страстей обретал гармонию и завершенную красоту.

Он научился пересыпать эмоции, словно осколки стекла в калейдоскопе, создавая все новые сочетания, каждый раз поражаясь неповторимости. Полученный результат никогда не повторял предыдущий, и в этом тоже была изрядная доля интереса. Хотя базовые цвета оставались такими же. Желтый – цвет зависти, красный – ярости, ярко-изумрудный – ревности.

Сегодня этот цвет пылал. Сегодня Намие весь день горела этим светом. Сновала на кухне, прибиралась в доме – в своей привычной зеленой кофте она была похожа на болотный огонек, что беспокойно мечется и мерцает, затягивая наблюдателя в болото.

Сегодня ее ревность дошла до предела. И выплеснулась в странном, лихорадочном празднике. Сегодня она все потеряла, но смогла признать и принять. Изая уважал ее за это - за несгибаемость воли, за упорство, за редкую близорукость касательно всего, что как-то имело отношение к ее брату. Впрочем, даже близорукие люди увидят, если им подсунуть очки.

Он предполагал, что Намие никогда не плачет. Не при нем. И, скорее всего, никогда вообще. В сильных людях ревность будит другие чувства – злость, унижение, желание отомстить. Зеленый камешек ревности скользит, вызывая лавину чувств и возможностей, открывая огромное пространство для игры. Вот только Ягири плохие игроки.

Орихара ждал, что она придет к нему – как уже делала до того. Чтобы он сыграл за нее. Чтобы дал ей то, что она сама не в силах получить. Готовая заплатить любую цену, согласная обманывать и обманываться.

Изая усмехается, слыша поворачивающийся в замке ключ.  
Принцесса вернулась к своему дракону. Или красавица к чудовищу? Он мог придумать любую сказку для них двоих.  
Кто может сказать, что будет дальше? Орихара знает лишь, что со временем она поменяет свой цвет. Каким он окажется? Будет ли интересным? Сложат ли они прекрасную картину, и сколько их творение проживет до того, как Изая сам или судьба снова встряхнёт их калейдоскоп?

Он слушает, как Намие беззвучно бродит по квартире, смущенная непривычной молчаливостью, и улыбается. Закат почти догорел, лишь на дальнем шпиле телебашни еще сверкают блики. Время покажет. Время – прекраснейшая из всех королев, чьей милости он желал бы более всего. И когда-нибудь… возможно… Но пока его ждёт земная принцесса.

Изая оборачивается и видит Намие прямо перед собой. Он усмехается, глядя в ее ледяные глаза без малейшей искры любви и теплоты. И чуть вздрагивает, когда холодные бесстрастные губы прижимаются к его губам.  
Бесспорно, это будет интересно.


	2. На заявку: Шизуо/Изая. Изая попадает в больницу. Шизуо - единственный, кто его навещает. NH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ от канона. В седьмом томе, в больницу к раненому Орихаре приходит девица, которая сначала пытается его убить, а потом, после блистательно навешанной лапши, помогает сбежать информатору. У меня девица присутствует, но в самый интересный момент приходит Шизуо и все идет иначе.

\- Ты что делаешь, тварь!  
Слышать такое от Шизуо странно. Наверное, даже более странно, чем видеть, как Хейваджима так злится на кого-то еще кроме него. Глупую девицу, вздумавшую убить беспомощного Орихару, даже жаль. В конце концов, она была забавной.  
\- Шизу-чан, отпусти ее.  
Удивительно, но Хейваджима подчиняется. Вышвыривает девчонку из палаты и плотно закрывает дверь. Изая неуютно ежится, некстати вспоминая русскую пословицу «Из огня да в полымя»  
\- Живой? – спрашивает Шизуо, подходя к кровати и бегло оглядывая щуплое тельце информатора, закутанное в легкую простынку.  
\- Живой, даже ухмылка на месте, - выносит вердикт Воплощенное насилие и улыбается.  
Изая подсчитывает, успел ли выветриться наркоз. Но глюк или не глюк, одно точно – драка откладывается.  
\- Тебя перевозить можно? – по-деловому интересуется Хейваджима, расхаживая по палате и заглядывая в ящики и раздвижной шкаф. - Это все что у тебя есть?  
\- Можно, - ухмыляется Изая, - если не на кладбище. Далеко собрался?  
\- В Икебукуро.  
\- Мне туда нельзя.  
\- Вот как? А мне пофиг. Я тебе не идиот, мотаться после работы два часа в одну сторону и два часа в другую. Шинра с Сэлти в отпуске, у них медовый месяц, так что ляжешь в Городскую больницу Икебукуро, - Шизуо почти кричит, склонившись над Изаей, а затем, словно выдохшись, отворачивается и смотрит в окно.  
\- Ходить можешь или нести? – уже значительно тише говорит он, рассматривая пейзаж за окном. Как будто там есть на что глядеть – мусорка и водонапорная башня.  
\- Я же сказал, мне нельзя в Икебукуро, - Изаю все это явно забавляет.  
\- Значит, нести, - развернувшись, Шизуо выдергивает Орихару из кровати. Подхватывает на руки и, пинком открыв дверь, выносит в коридор.  
\- Ты, кажется, разучился понимать человеческую речь, Шизу-чан, - голос Изаи все так же насмешлив, но звучит словно струна, перетянутая на полтона. Возможно потому что вырваться, несмотря на все попытки, не получается.  
\- Не шебуршись, блоха, - Шизуо доходит до лестницы и начинает аккуратно спускаться не обращая внимания ни на крики медсестер за спиной, ни на непосредственное копошение в его руках.  
\- В Икебукуро никто не сможет убить тебя кроме меня, - Хейваджима останавливается в пролете и заглядывает в глаза своему беспомощному врагу, - и это то, что я собираюсь тебе гарантировать. Ни якудза, ни наемники, ни твои любимые психи. Им всем придется сначала иметь дело со мной.  
\- Ну и ну, - усмехается ему в лицо Изая – давно я стал тебе так дорог?  
\- Будешь хамить, пересчитаешь все ступеньки своим задом.  
Изая смеется, потом захлебывается слезами - недавнюю рану в боку прошивает острой болью. Шизуо спускается по лестнице, проходит холл и выносит его на улицу – прямо под ослепляюще-жаркое солнце майского полдня.  
\- Неужели Шизу-чан повзрослел, - тихо усмехается Изая, с удовольствием наблюдая напряженное лицо своего врага.  
\- И тебе не мешало бы, - огрызается в ответ Шизуо, но глаза за холодными голубыми стеклами улыбаются.  
В дальнем конце парковке у распахнутой двери знакомого грузовичка парень в головном платке машет им, чтобы они поторапливались.


	3. На заявку: Кида/Саки. "А как же Изая?"

«Изая-сан то, Изая-сан се, Изая-сан все знает, Изая-сан прямо бог какой-то», - раздраженно думает Кида, слушая болтовню своей подруги. Злится, ревнует, но молчит – уже боится ее потерять.  
Он истово старается заполнить ее жизнь собой – водит в кафе и караоке-клубы, провожает из школы, приглашает в кино – пытаясь вытеснить раздражающий образ из ее головы.  
Саки с радостью принимает его ухаживания, весело смеется и говорит-говорит-говорит.  
Масаоми чувствует себя несчастным.  
Лишь в сумраке кинозала он приходит в себя. В полупустом зале темно и уютно, и пока Саки напряженно смотрит какую-то драму, можно украдкой наблюдать за ее тонким профилем, за пухлыми, чуть приоткрытыми губами.  
Саки молчит, Саки сейчас только его.  
Кида аккуратно накрывает своей большой горячей ладонью ее маленькую ладошку, сжимает тонкие пальчики. Дерзко усмехается ее смущению.  
Только молчи.  
Саки молчит. И улыбается в ответ. А потом вдруг наклоняется и прижимается ближе, касается губами губ. Еще не поцелуй, всего лишь мимолетное касание, а сердце пропускает удар.  
\- А как же Изая? – растерянно шепчет Масаоми.  
И тут же прикусывает себе язык.  
Дурак, дурак, сам все испортил.  
Но Саки смеется. И не спешит отодвинуться от него.  
\- Ты зря ревнуешь, - она улыбается, тонкими пальчиками откидывает челку с его лица, проводит по щеке. – Изаю-сана я возвела на пьедестал, а тебя буду просто любить.  
И вновь прижимается губами, уже не мимолетно, уже по-настоящему, и у Киды кружится голова от его первого, такого сладкого поцелуя.  
И от ее признания тоже.  
Впервые он совсем не обижен на Изаю.


	4. На какую-то Шизайную заявку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: NC-17

Он совсем близко. Шизуо чувствует его дыхание на своем лице, видит каждую ресничку, обрамляющую темные, насмешливые глаза. Изая прижимается, обвивает его руками, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, дурачась, снимает с него очки и надевает на себя.  
\- Мне идет, Шизу-чан? – за синим стеклом не видно глаз, но усмешка все та же.  
\- Нисколько, - отвечает Шизу и тянется снять их, чтобы снова увидеть этот жадный до страсти взгляд. Но Изая быстрее, он со смехом подается вперед, еще ближе, почти опрокидывая Шизуо, а его губы такие сладкие – тонкие, обветренные, но сладкие. И сам он весь сладкий, жаркий, пьянящий, бесстыдный в своей вседозволенности.  
\- Я буду делать с тобой грязные штучки, Шизу-чан, - шепчет в самое ухо, с наслаждением выгибаясь, когда Шизуо пробирает словно разрядом тока. И Хейваджима уже не сдерживается, он трется о столь долгожданное тело, руки блудливо шарят по коже, сдирают одежду. Летит на пол куртка с меховым капюшоном, глухо стукает что-то тяжелое – телефон? нож? - уже не важно. С легким шорохом опускается сверху майка. А кожа у Изая совсем бледная, словно давно не видела солнца, и бьется на шее синяя венка. Тонкие косточки ключицы и темные соски, твердый гладкий живот – и все это отдано на откуп ему, Шизуо, подарено в полное владение.  
Давно желаемое.  
Наконец полученное.  
И Шизуо с рычанием приникает к своему сокровищу, жадно исследуя новые владения.  
\- Дорвался? – смеется Изая, помогая стягивать с себя штаны, - мечты все же сбываются, да? Шизу-чан?  
Орихара все смеется, укладываясь на пол, развратно раздвигая ноги, но Шизуо уже не обращает внимания на насмешки. Мечты сбываются, и голый Изая перед ним лучшее подтверждение. Желанный Орихара, желающий Орихара, с привычной усмешкой на зацелованных губах. Такой, каким являлся Шизуо в бесчисленных фантазиях.  
Хеваджима торопливо стягивает с себя одежду, наблюдая, как Изая нетерпеливо гладит себя и играет со своим напряженным членом. Это заводит стократно, совсем сносит крышу, и Шизуо резко закидывает ноги бывшего врага себе на плечи и входит сразу, рывком притягивая Орихару на себя. И тот выгибается блудливой кошкой, вцепляется в плечи, запрокидывает голову. Шизуо почти ложится на него, прижимаясь к его телу, трется животом о его член, двигаясь рвано и быстро. Горячее дыхание Изаи обжигает скулы, глаза за стеклами очков блестят лихорадочно и торжествующе.  
\- Ты хотел этого и ты это получил… Смотри на что я готов… ради тебя – Орихара шепчет судорожно, но настойчиво, запуская пальцы в волосы своего врага и крепко держа его голову. – А на что ты… готов для меня?.. Что… ты сделаешь… ради меня?  
\- На все, - выдыхает Шизуо, ему тяжело говорить и тяжело думать, он бьется как рыба об лед своего желания. Быстрее, сильнее, яростнее. Он согласен на все ради этого жаркого обладания, ради исполнения своей мечты. В глазах все плывет, пальцы до синяков сжимают бедра Орихары, но в ушах звучит его торжествующий смех.  
\- На все, Шизу-чан, на все…  
И на пике всего наступает тьма.

Шизуо с трудом выдохнул, проснувшись от очередного кошмара. Тело ломило, а в висках стучала кровь, простыни были жаркими и мокрыми от пота и полившегося семени. Противно.  
Он вылез из постели, наспех обтерся, натянул штаны и уселся в открытом настежь окне. На улице было уже светло, хотя солнце еще не встало, город был тих и спокоен, лишь гомонили птицы в небольшом парке за углом. Хейваджима покопался в карманах и выудил помятую пачку, затянулся сигаретой.  
Сердце постепенно успокаивалось, утренний ветер ледяными ладошками трогал разгоряченную кожу, освежая, прогоняя липкую истому. Сигареты горчили, но Шизуо еще долго сидел, скуривая одну за другой и наблюдая неспешное шествие утра по спящему городу.  
«На все… на все… Шизу-чан» - пошептал в ушах издевательский голос Изая, темным напоминанием дурного сна.  
Горечь внезапно усилилась во сто крат, и сигареты здесь были не при чем. Поблекло утро, вернулась жаркая тьма, и Шизуо бессильно уронил голову на руки.  
Он точно знал, что некоторые мечты не должны сбываться.


	5. На заявку: Семья Орихара. Мелкий Изая и новорождённые сёстры.

\- С куклами нельзя, а с ними можно? - переспросил Изая и с сомнением посмотрел на родителей. Те переглянулись.  
\- Ты мальчик и слишком взрослый для кукол, - объяснил отец.  
\- С сестренками тебе будет интереснее, - добавила мать. - Ты полюбишь их, вот увидишь.  
\- И они полюбят тебя, - подхватил отец с энтузиазмом, которого не чувствовал. Ну и ладно, сейчас главное - внедрить мысль в странный разум старшего ребенка.  
\- Да, да, они будут любить тебя, если ты будешь играть с ними. И любить конечно, - поспешно добавила мать.  
Изая задумчиво посмотрел на родителей, помолчал, а потом ослепительно улыбнулся им. Родители облегченно заулыбались в ответ.  
\- Хорошо. Я буду любить их и играть ими, - решил Изая, мама с папой были слишком довольны, чтобы заметить маленькую ошибку в концепции.  
А Изая усвоил главное - играть надо живыми людьми, любя и позволяя любить себя.   
Так интереснее.


	6. На заявку: Шизуо/Изая | Майру | Курури. Подарить Изаю Шизуо на день рождения. H!

\- Что это?  
\- Подарок [… на день рождения], – это Курури.  
\- С днем рождения, Хейваджима-сан! Желаем вам… - а это Маиру. Дальше слушать не имело смысла, по части болтовни младшая Орихара давала сто очков вперед своему братцу.  
\- И зачем он мне?!  
\- Поймаю […] – выебу […]  
\- Да, да, помните Хейваджима-сан, вы на прошлой неделе…  
Он помнил, конечно. Дурацкая оговорка в разгар погони, всего лишь оговорка! И никакого Фрейда он не знает!  
Но с тех пор его жизнь превратилась в ад: блоха при каждой встрече улюлюкала и стебала напропалую, Том-сан огорченно качал головой и зазывал в стрип-клубы и бордели, даже Касука зашел в гости с молоком и осторожными разговорами о чувствах и желаниях. И вот теперь эти…  
\- Так что, мы решили подарить вам братика в благодарность за те автографы, что вы нам достали - Маиру наконец закончила свою блистательную речь. Шизуо все еще в прострации наблюдал за связаным шелковой ленточкой Орихарой, сваленным на его гостевой диван. Курури помялась и потянула сестру за рукав.  
\- [Мы… ]пойдем. [Братика оставь…] в живых. Нами-сан [ будет ругаться…]  
\- Да, да, не будем мешать, развлекайтесь, - Маиру еще хихикала и разорялась на тему любви, весны (хотя стояла зима) и строгой Нами-сан, которой нужен живой работодатель, но Курури уже утаскивала ее на лестничную клетку. Не то, чтобы та сопротивлялась.  
Шизуо закрыл за ними дверь и вернулся в комнату.  
\- И что мне с тобой делать? – вздохнул Хейваджима, наблюдая, как давний враг извивается в попытках выпутаться из лент. От напрасных усилий тот порозовел, куртка с майкой задрались, обнажая узкую полоску белой кожи.  
Чертов Фрейд, кто бы он ни был! И чертовы Орихара, все до единого!  
Похоже выбора уже не стояло.


End file.
